


Stiles' Guide To Being Magically Turned Into A Girl

by AnImprobableFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets turned into a girl, Issac isn't helpful, Scott tries, Lydia is a little too helpful, and Derek is as always, a mystery. But will Stiles predicament lead to true feelings being revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Not Helping

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't seem like a Sterek fic at first, but I promise it is a Sterek endgame. More chapters are on their way! Also, while not an alternate universe really, everyone is alive!

‘No, no, no, okay? This isn’t happening.” Stiles said hurriedly. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be and as long as he kept adamantly denying it, it would go away. He closed his eyes, hoping to open them and be normal again. “Close your eyes all you want, you’ve still got boobs.” Isaac said. “That is not helping!” Stiles spat out. “I’m not trying to.” Isaac shrugged. “Isaac, be quiet.” Derek said with a glare. Stiles stood to the side trying to shrink inside of himself and just disappear. He felt extremely exposed, even though he was fully clothed. It didn’t help that his clothes weren’t exactly fitting. The shoulders and neckline of his tee shirt were cut too wide, but the chest of the shirt fit too tightly. His pants would be at his knees if not for the belt he’d had to literally tie a knot in, as all of the notches were too loose. “Maybe we should go see Deaton at the clinic.” Scott said. “You think?” Stiles snapped, feeling overly defensive. “Calm your tits.” Isaac said. “Dude, way too soon.” Scott said as Stiles went to slap Isaac. “Isaac, go home.” Derek said. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m leaving. Good luck with everything.” Isaac said as he left.   
Scott drove to the clinic in one car, and Stiles rode with Derek in the camaro. Stiles was even paler than normal, and he looked like he could be sick any moment. He wasn’t handling it well, Derek observed. On second thought who would handle this well? And how often did this sort of thing actually need handling? Maybe Stiles was handling it exactly like you were supposed to, after all there was no handbook on how to handle being turned into a girl. Derek wanted to say something to make Stiles feel better, but emotional support wasn’t exactly his strong suit. He frowned and continued driving silently. “You don’t have the right to look so pissed off Derek, you’ve still got all your proper parts.” Stiles said. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say...” Derek said quietly. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. But thanks, I guess, and I appreciate you making Isaac leave.” Stiles replied. “Not a problem.” Derek said.   
As they pulled into the parking lot at the clinic Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and sunk into his seat. “Aren’t you going to go in there?” Derek asked. “No. I’m never leaving this car, so you can leave me here to die in a body I don’t belong in.” Stiles said. “And a car you don’t belong in.” Derek said under his breath. Scott walked up to the camaro. “What’s wrong, aren’t you two coming in?” Scott asked. “He’s having a moment, and I’m not exactly great at talking so I’m going to give you and Stiles a minute alone.” Derek said, walking off. Scott got in the driver’s seat beside Stiles and faced him. “Alright, Stiles, aside from the obvious, what’s up?” Scott asked. Stiles groaned, he SO did not want to talk about this, but this was Scott, his best friend, and he knew that Scott would sit here until Stiles decided to open up. “I’m scared.” Stiles mumbled. “What did you say?” Scott asked, knowing the answer. “You heard me wolf ears, I’m scared. What if Deaton can’t fix it right away? What are we going to tell my Dad? What if he can’t fix it all, what if I’m stuck like this forever?” Stiles asked. “Stiles, that’s like throwing out the milk before it goes bad, don’t panic yet, we don’t even know what he’s going to say.” Scott said. “Exactly! We don’t know! I could be turned into a girl forever!” Stiles yelled. “Look, we got through me being turned into a freaking werewolf, so if it comes down to it, we can get through you being turned into a girl.” Scott said. Stiles nodded. “Okay?” Scott asked. “Alright...” Stiles said quietly, opening the car door and getting out. It was time to find out his fate.  
“So, a witch? What provoked her turning Stiles into a female?” Deaton asked. “I don’t know, she just started chanting and then I was a chick.” Stiles said. Deaton looked to Derek first, then Scott, and finished with Stiles. “Stiles, you had to have angered her somehow, what did you say, exactly?” Deaton asked calmly. Stiles shut his eyes and tried to remember the details. “Well we interrupted some ritual she was performing, and she grabbed me. She had my arms pinned behind me and I couldn’t get loose. Derek came into the clearing and saw us but was just looking at us first, not helping, so I said....” Stiles stopped suddenly, realizing what may have given the witch cause. “What did you say, Stiles?” Deaton asked. “Um... I may have looked at Derek and said ‘What’s a girl gotta’ do to get a little help around here?’ and then Derek lunged at the witch, she shouted something and just disappeared in a cloud of smoke.” Stiles said. “So, how can we fix him?” Scott asked. “First I have to figure out how strong a spell she cast, and the exact parameters of the magic.” Deaton said. “How are you going to do that?” Derek asked. “Just a few questions. Stiles, is all of your anatomy transformed or is it only the breasts?” Deaton asked, as plainly as someone would ask for the time. Stiles sputtered and flailed. “Look doc, you can’t just ask people about their junk. That’s not socially acceptable.” Stiles said. “Sorry. Purely clinical, let’s continue.” Deaton responded.   
The next thirty minutes continued just like that, one awkward question after another. Stiles wanted to disappear off the face of the earth, Scott went from amused to weirded out every few moments, and Derek sat in the corner not saying a word. Finally Deaton had come to his conclusion. “I think the witch just wanted to teach Stiles a lesson about sarcasm. The spell should wear off in a matter of days. If not, come back to see me and we will look for more solutions.” Deaton said. “That’s it?” Stiles asked. “I’m afraid so, Stiles. Perhaps this will serve as a lesson to watch what you say.” Deaton replied. To hell with that, Stiles thought to himself as he walked back to the camaro. “Alright, so I’ll call my dad and say I’m staying with you Scott. Hopefully it will wear off before we have to involve him. Derek, I’m going to have to stay with you until I’m normal again.” Stiles said. “Why can’t you just actually stay with Scott?” Derek asked. “Ah, yes, I’ll just stay with Scott and Mrs.McCall won’t be even remotely curious as to why I’m suddenly a girl.” Stiles said. Derek huffed but didn’t argue as Stiles got into the car. Scott paused before getting into his own vehicle “Stiles, maybe you should call Lydia or Allison, they may can lend you some stuff.” he said. Stiles just nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Lydia. She answered, and after a long explanation and some giggling on Lydia’s part, agreed to help.


	2. You Really Think I'm Hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia helps Stiles through his minor freak-out, and Stile's learns the struggles of shopping.

“Why the hell is this so difficult? Why are there so many different kinds?” Stiles muttered. He was standing in the middle of a pink store surrounded by cutesy shopping bags and mannequins and labels like hipster, cheeky, boyshort, and then demi-cup, bralette, racerback, it all made absolutely zero sense; and don’t even get him started on how the sizing worked. “Stiles, you’re overcomplicating this. I’ve been doing this for most of my life, it’s not that hard.” Lydia chided. “So the first time you bought a bra and underwear you just magically knew what all these sizes meant? Or the difference between a boyshort and a boybrief? And why do those exist anyway, this is a girl’s underwear store.” Stiles accused. “Those are just different cuts, they all fit different ways. And no, I didn’t just automatically know. I had someone who knew what they were doing help me, and that’s what I’m here for. Just relax and I’m going to take your measurements, okay?” Lydia said, whipping out a tape measure. “Whoa, what do you think you’re doing?” Stiles yelped, as Lydia reached around him, wrapping the tape around his bust. “You need to know your measurements if you want the bra to fit Stiles, would you rather me get a sales clerk to do it?” Lydia said, sounding exasperated. “No.” Stiles quickly replied. “Didn’t think so, now try these on.” Lydia said, shoving a handful of hangers into Stiles’ hands.   
Stiles took them and hesitantly stepped into the fitting room stall. He pulled the door shut and slowly peeled off his tee shirt. The mirrors were all around him, on all three walls and the back of the door. Stiles couldn’t look in any direction without the image of himself in a body he didn’t recognize glaring right back at him. If it wasn’t so foreign, he would have been able to say that objectively speaking, he had a nice figure. Perky breasts, long torso with round hips and even longer legs. Pale, smooth skin, dotted with the same moles that had been on his real body. Even his face was fairly similar to his normal one, only a softer jawline, and rounder eyes. His nose was a little more upturned, and his hair, though still short, was a little bit more feminine. Sure, he was pretty, but Stiles couldn’t help but despise himself a little. He unclipped the first bra from its hanger and went to slide it on. It got tangled and twisted and he couldn’t get it hooked. He tried again , this time putting it on inside out. He took a breath in utter frustration and tried again several times, but it was still unsuccessful. He threw his tee shirt back on over his bare chest, and sat down on the little bench.   
He hated this. He wondered briefly about how all girls must feel when they went through this; when their bodies suddenly turned into something different and unfamiliar, when they were thrust into a world of things they didn’t even remotely understand. He had so many questions, and he was too embarrassed to ask any of them. He felt somehow guilty for not knowing these things already, though in his real body he would have no reason to. Without realizing it, Stiles had teared up and began sniffling, and seeing his red blotchy face in the mirror only upset him further. He heard Lydia’s heels approach the door, and then a small knock. He stood up slowly and unlocked the door, opening it up to let Lydia in. Lydia’s eyes softened and she frowned in sympathy at the sight of Stiles. She wrapped him in a hug and sat him down on the bench. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong and I don’t know how to fix it and I don’t know what I’m feeling and I don’t know how to stop feeling it!” Stiles rambled through his crying. Lydia looked at him as if he were a lost puppy, which is about how Stiles felt at the moment. “Oh it’s okay Stiles, look I know this is scary. It’s sometimes scary for girls too. But it’s just like anything else, you can figure it out, and I’ll help you.” Lydia said. Stiles didn’t say anything, he was still a little too overwhelmed. “And underneath Stiles, you’re still just you. You’re still talking back and cutting jokes to cover how you’re feeling. You’re still smart and endearing and wonderful. Now you’ve just got to be a girl for a little while, okay? Not to mention a hot one at that.” Lydia said. Stiles wiped his eyes. “You really think I’m hot?” Stiles asked quietly. Lydia laughed and nodded. “I really do, and while appearance isn’t everything and it’s what’s on the inside that counts, I can tell you from experience that getting dressed up and looking sexy can go a long way in making a girl feel good, so will you just let me work my magic?” Lydia asked. “Yeah, sure, okay, now how the hell does this thing work?” he said, holding up the bra. Moments later Lydia had Stiles completely fitted in the bra, which was navy blue with lace trim. Stiles had said that yes, he liked this one, and Lydia had thrown that in the shopping basket, while also picking up a white cotton front-closure bra, that would be easier for Stiles to work on his own. “Alright, now let’s go get you some panties.” Lydia said. Stiles groaned. “What now?” Lydia asked. “Please don’t ever use that word again.” Stiles said. Lydia stopped in her tracks and quirked her eyebrow. She looked at Stiles straight on and said “Panties.” annunciating every syllable. Stiles shuddered. He couldn’t even bother arguing. He knew that this was a battle Lydia would win, because he would just get flustered every time she dared mention the word. But all in all, the shopping trip hadn’t been too terrible, apart from his little breakdown. He was now the owner of one regular bra, one ‘sexy’ bra, matching boybrief panties with a lace insert, (So yeah, those ‘boybriefs’ existed for a reason, they had a good shape to them.) and a day of the week set of bikini briefs, all in a little striped bag, and surprisingly, he still had some of his dignity too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters on the way! Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Thanks for reading!


	3. I'm Thinking Of Writing A Book.

After the mall, Lydia had drug Stiles into her bedroom and made him try on at least thirty outfits. It was tiring, maddening, and a sobering reminder of the situation Stiles had found himself in. He wanted to fall asleep for a few days, and hopefully wake up as a boy again. He wanted to go home and be in his own room, to feel at least somewhat normal, but he couldn’t even do that. He’d barely had any time to go home, change into his new bra and put on a new tee shirt, then pack a bag, before he had to leave so his dad wouldn’t come home and find him. Scott drove him to Derek’s house, making awkward small talk along the way. Stiles had been close to snapping, to just shouting to treat him like usual, but who was he kidding, this was not usual. This was not easy, on anyone, even if it was harder for Stiles then it was on everybody else. Now, here he was, at Derek’s newly painted front door, on the rebuilt front porch, waiting for Derek to let him in.  
Derek took Stiles’ bag as soon as he had opened the door, and reached out his hand to help Stiles up the steps. It was unnecessary and infuriating to an already on-edge Stiles. Derek had actually smiled at him, that little pity smile. The “I’m sorry you’ve been wrapped up in werewolf world and now you’ve got girl parts...” smile. It made Stiles want to puke. In fact he was damn near losing his lunch, and probably his mind. “Can I use your bathroom?” Stiles asked quickly as his stomach dropped. He felt clammy and his heart was racing. Panic attack, he thought to himself, as he raced down the hallway in the direction Derek had pointed. He got in the bathroom and slammed the door. He leaned over the counter and turned on the faucet. He ran his hands under the cool water and splashed some on his face. He sat on the tile floor in front of the toilet, still ready to be sick. He wrapped his arms around himself, and felt his fingernails dig into his skin through his sleeve. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and wondered how in the world he could feel so hot and so cold at the same time. He leaned back against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes, trying to breathe.  
About ten minutes later, he heard Derek knock at the door. Stiles wasn’t that much calmer, but he didn’t feel like he was going to be calmer any time soon either, and Derek probably wanted an explanation as to why he’d run off and locked himself inside the bathroom. “It’s not locked, you can come in, I’m decent.” Stiles said in a shaky voice. Fortunately, Derek had been able to hear him, and Stiles watched as the doorknob turned.  
Derek looked down at Stiles, his brows furrowed mostly in confusion, but also concern. “Are you okay?” Derek asked. “Not even sort of.” Stiles replied, beginning to cry for the second time that day. Derek looked a little thrown off guard, but he still held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go in the living room. We can talk about it.” Derek said. “Okay. But I can get up on my own.” Stiles said. Derek pulled his hand back, and Stiles got up with some effort on unsteady legs. It probably would have been easier for him to have just accepted Derek’s help, but it was a point of contingency for Stiles now.  
In the living room, Stiles sat on the couch, legs pulled up to his stomach, chin resting on top of his knees. Derek walked back into the living room behind him, sitting on the same couch, perched on the edge of his seat, hands folded and sitting awkwardly in his lap.  
Derek looked to Stiles expectantly. Stiles took a breath and figured now was as good a time as any to start talking. “It’s just so... weird. Like I’m me, but I’m not me. It’s all just a little bit off, and strange and I miss my old self. My real self.” Stiles said. “Yeah...” Derek replied. Stiles knew Derek wasn’t done, just trying to figure out what to say and how to say it, so Stiles waited. “I know it’s not exactly the same, and that everyone handles things differently, but I do have some idea what it’s like to be in an unfamiliar body. I spend most of my life wondering whether I’m a wolf in a human’s body, or a human in a wolf’s.” Derek said quietly. Stiles couldn’t help but be a little shocked at how open Derek was being. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make Derek revert back. “I know you do. And I admire you for it Derek, I really do, it can’t be easy.” Stiles said. “Thanks, but we both know that’s not all you have to say, and this is about you.” Derek said.  
Stiles sighed, because Derek was right. “Like I said before, I know it’s not easy for you, and I’m not in any way trying to lessen the significance of what you do, I swear...” Stiles began. “But,” Derek supplied. “But, like, you were born into a family of wolves, so it wasn’t exactly shocking for you to be a wolf. It would’ve been weirder if you hadn’t. So, when you first sprouted claws or fangs or fur, they didn’t treat you like you were special, or different. You were still Derek.” Stiles said. “I take it your friends aren’t handling this well.” Derek said. “It’s not that. I’m not sure there is a way they should handle this.” Stiles said.  
Derek nodded, remembering what he had been thinking on the way to the clinic that morning. “And they’re trying, I know they are, well aside from Isaac, he was kind of a douche. But like Lydia, she was so good when I basically had a meltdown at the bra store, but at the same time I think she’s trying to treat me like a new best girl friend, or a barbie doll or something. And Scott, I can tell he’s trying to just be normal and act like nothing is different but it’s so forced and awkward and unsettling that it just makes things worse, you know? And then you, you’re being so nice to me Derek. You took my bag and tried to help me walk and you actually grinned at me Derek. You don’t grin at me Derek, ever, and when you do it now I know it’s just because you feel sorry for me or something, and I already feel sorry enough for myself, I don’t need you to feel it too.” Stiles said. Derek took a moment before speaking. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to go through what you’re going through, and I’m even more sorry that I made it harder. The thing is, I’m not just being nice because of how you are, though I know it seems like it. The truth is, even when you’re a guy, I still want to make you feel better when you’re upset. When you get hurt, when you’re scared, when you’re overwhelmed, I want to say something, I want to fix it, but I hold back because I know you’re capable and I don’t want you to think that I think you’re weak. I really do care about you Stiles. And I’m just being stupid now because even as a girl you’re just as smart and strong and just as capable as you always are, and I failed to see it. I was being an idiot, and I’m sorry. I just want to make it better, and I hate that I can’t.” Derek said.  
“Thanks. I forgive you for being an idiot, and thanks, I know I said it already, but thank you, it helped to get that all off my chest.” Stiles said. “I know what you mean.” Derek said. “So, you really care about me?” Stiles asked. “Yeah. I do. I... I think I might love you, Stiles.” Derek said. His words hung heavy in the air, and he looked scared of how Stiles might react. Stiles’ heart jumped, and his stomach dropped again, but in a really good way this time. “I... I think I might love you too.” Stiles said, his words hanging just as heavy. “Really?” Derek asked. “Really really.” Stiles affirmed.  
Derek sat back onto the couch, no longer perching uncomfortably. Stiles crawled across the couch, and leaned into Derek’s side. He laid against him, reveling in the fact that he could. He pulled out his iphone, and opened his notes app. “What are you writing?” Derek asked. Stiles began to read aloud as he typed. “Rule number one: Don’t expect your teenage guy friends to behave. They will be immature and awkward.” Derek laughed. “Rule number two: Apparently this is like a real girl’s dream come true or something, they will try and make you into a barbie doll.” Stiles continued, “Rule number three: Talk it out. It actually helps.” Derek smiled bigger at that one. “Rule number four: Being turned into a girl may lead to true feelings being revealed. Be prepared.” Stiles said. “What are all these notes for?” Derek asked. “Oh, I’m thinking of writing a book once I’m back to normal.” Stiles said. “How often do you think people need this kind of book?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised. “Oh please, there’s a demographic out there for every kind of book you can imagine.” Stiles said, jokingly smug. Derek just pulled him closer as Stiles typed.


	4. That Wasn't In The Handbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, I do hope you enjoy this.

That night, Stiles had fallen asleep next to Derek on the couch. He woke up to sunlight streaming in from the windows and Derek shaking him awake. “Stiles, Stiles wake up!” Derek was saying, excitedly. “What?” Stiles asked. “Look down.” Derek said. It was early and it took Stiles a moment to comprehend, but then he looked down at his chest. “No more boobs!” Stiles cried out, thrilled. Derek laughed, “No more boobs.” he parroted back. “So, what do you wanna’ do now?” Stiles asked. “This.” Derek said, pulling Stiles in by the hips, (Boy hips, Stiles had boy hips again!) and crashing their lips together. When they broke for air moments later, Stiles looked at Derek, eyes wide. “That wasn’t in the handbook.” Stiles whispered. “I can teach you.” Derek replied. Stiles was totally down for that.  
A few hours later, after Derek had taught Stiles all the things that hadn’t been in the handbook, Stiles called Deaton, and then Scott. “I thought Deaton said it could last a few days...” Scott said. “Yeah, I called him, he said that anywhere between twelve hours to forty eight hours was a pretty reasonable time frame, and I just got lucky and was on the twelve hour end.” Stiles said. “Well congrats, buddy.” Scott said, sounding at ease again. It felt nice. Then Stiles had called Lydia. “So, what are you going to do with all those underwear and the bras now?” Lydia had asked. “I don’t know. You can take them, or you can return them. You can burn them for all I care.” Stiles said. “Stiles, you can’t just burn quality panties like that.” Lydia exclaimed. “Ugh, that word.” Stiles cringed. He could practically hear Lydia rolling her eyes over the phone. “You are such a boy, Stiles.” Lydia said. “Hell yeah I am.” Stiles said, beaming. He had his friends, he had Derek, he was a boy, and he couldn't be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments.


End file.
